


Lips

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: A night of passion.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Lips

The sensations of absolute pleasure coursed throughout Castiel’s body as his back arched up off the bed. Blue eyes are closed as his chest heaved with the heated breath, head tilted back as he feels the person above him continue to thrust into his tight, hot stretched entrance. A change in pace, faster, deep, and heavy into his burning desire body Castiel’s breathing is quick and erotic, even as he can hear his own voice begging for more. 

Sweat soon glistened from his body, droplets fell on him from the human above him as those callus hands gripped his hips so tightly that bruises were going to be there in the morning, overlapping the old ones from previous ventures.  
If he was allowed with their thrusts Castiel knew he’d lose himself, wanting their bodies to stay in this bliss as one. It's more than he could've ever imagined. The raw of the lovemaking telling him there's no way he can ever think to consider this just another one-night stand.

Not that he'd ever want to. 

Hearing the grunts coming from his partner, the gruff of his sent waves of pleasure through him as lips crash onto his in a heated, passionate, and almost starved kiss. He managed to cry out his lover’s name his lips against the other's hot breath, arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck to bring them closer their chest pressed together, his own leaking cock trapped between him adding to the pleasure of the rock-hard abs. Adrenaline raced through his veins, mind-melting into nothing except how deep Dean is inside him. 

The thrusts continue, and he can't help but wrap his legs tighter around his waist, burying Dean deeper inside of himself that it’s almost too much and causing him to cry out in wonton need as burning heat in his stomach consumed the fallen angle more than he ever has been before. The overwhelming release, however, only lasts a few seconds before pleasure once again fills him as Dean pressed his hips hard up against him the hot cum filling Castiel so much knows he can’t hold and it’s already dripping out even with Dean nestles deep inside. 

His heavy breathing continued he opens his eyes to stare at the man above him. The one who he never thought he would fall in love with, rebelled, gave up everything for this thing humans called love. Fingers entangle in his hair adds to the warmth to his heart.

“I love you,” Castiel whispers against those chapped lips. 

There is a single pause in which the moment is tense. “I love you, Cas.”


End file.
